


Kinktober Day 21: Public Sex w/Ari Levinson

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Orgasms, Public Sex, Sex in the Club, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Giving 'Dirty Dancing' a whole new meaning.
Relationships: Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort) & Reader, Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Kudos: 30





	Kinktober Day 21: Public Sex w/Ari Levinson

Your hips swayed in time with the music, body slick with sweat and aflame with lust as you wound your ass against his ever-growing bulge. His hands were everywhere, fingertips feathering against your waist, one glorious arm wrapped around your neck possessively.

He’d been driving you insane all day, your mind nor gaze never far away from his god-like form. His beard scratched against the curve of your neck; hot breath heavy in your ears as your hands found his muscular thighs.

“Do you know what you’re doing to me right now, sweetheart? Can you feel it? Fuck, I’m so hard for you.”

The club was packed, bodies compressed together and music almost deafening. But you heard him, his velvet smooth voice vibrating against your ear. You arched into him, his grip tightening around your neck, bicep pressed up against your throat to keep you close.

“I bet you’d let me fuck you right here, wouldn’t you?”

You couldn’t help the needy whine that fell from your lips, nodding back against his chest, one hand resting on his forearm while the other palmed at his throbbing cock through the confines of his trousers.

“You’re such a needy little whore, sweetheart. Can’t even wait until we get home, huh?”

His free hand palmed at your ass, squeezing your plump flesh firmly as his fingers slipped beneath the hem of your mini dress, his touch setting your skin alight with anticipation.

The people around you ceased to exist when his knuckles grazed the damp gusset of your panties, teeth nipping at your pulse point and tongue snaking out to taste your dewy skin.

“You are just drenched right through, aren’t you?” Tugging your panties to the side, he slipped two fingers through your plump folds, a breathy moan escaping you. “Oh sweetheart, you are. See?”

His glistening digits were on your lips before you had a chance to register his words, pushing their way inside your mouth as you suckled at him slowly; tongue wrapping around his knuckle and savouring the salty-sweet taste of your arousal hot on your taste buds.

“That’s it, suck all that sweet pussy juice off my fingers like a good little whore. You don’t even care if anyone see’s you like this, do you?”

He was right. You didn’t. You were a desperate, pathetic mess, swarmed by a crowd of strangers while you lost yourself in the feel of his body against yours; ass rubbing up against him teasingly, his grip around your neck tightening just a little each time you grazed his cock.

Your moans were muffled by his fingers pressing down on your tongue, his erection grinding against your lower back as you rolled your hips from side to side.

“Maybe I should just put you out of your misery and slip my cock in that tight cunt right here, hmm? What do you think about that, sweetheart?”

His fingers slipped from your lips, tracing a wet trail down your chin while you grabbed at him hungrily, squeezing him over his trousers in your palm.

“Please…” you begged, lips pressed up against his forearm as it loosened around your neck, draped around your chest; one hand dipping below the low neckline of your dress, plucking at your nipple teasingly.

You felt his hand fumbling against your back, jumping slightly as he dragged the material of your dress up over the curve of your ass. Your eyes flew open for the first time in minutes, suddenly aware of the crowd around you. He sensed your panic, your heartbeat pulsing against his splayed-out palm.

“Concentrate on me, sweetheart. They’re not watching you.” He purred, the bulbus head of his cock sliding between your thighs as he leant back on his knees slightly, angling himself perfectly to stretch you open. “They don’t know what they’re missing, the look on your face when I fill you up is a sight to behold.”

You felt yourself relax against him, bringing your arms up to wrap around his neck, your fingertips gripping the soft locks at the nape. Nudging your feet apart with the toe of his boot, one hand still draped over your chest and the other wrapped around the base of him, he coated himself in your slick; nudging your clit and sending shivers up your spine.

“You’re nice and ready for my cock, and I’ve barely touched you. You ready, filthy girl?”

Nodding enthusiastically, your eyes locked onto a couple dancing in the corner, pussy throbbing as you watched the beautiful woman work her hips against her partner; you whimpered, standing up on your tip toes slightly to line yourself up perfectly with his length.

Inch by agonising inch, he split you open; a primal grunt echoing low in his throat as he bottomed out inside of you. Nobody could hear it of course, the music drowning out any evidence of the noises falling from your mouth, but you couldn’t help it when the most pornographic of sobs escaped you.

The stinging burn of him nudging your cervix had you writhing back against him, lips dragging across his sun-kissed forearm. His pace was slow, barely there at all – pelvis grinding against yours as he remained seated deep inside you.

It wasn’t enough, your hips instinctively winding back against him, your drenched cunt fluttering around him as you fucked yourself onto him steadily; knees trembling while you tried your best to remain upright.

“Cunt is so fucking tight, never get tired of it…” he mumbled lowly against your ear, deft digits still caressing your nipple as it pebbled beneath his fingertips.

His slid out of you then, thrusting back in with a force so harsh, you jolted forward. His strong arm pulled you back against him, holding you firmly in place as his pace quickened; rutting into you eagerly, not giving a single fuck who noticed.

“Ari…” you whimpered, bottom lip quivering when his own grazed the dewy skin at the base of your neck, teeth raking across the top of your spine.

Your eyes locked with the exotic brunette across the dancefloor, her knowing smirk causing your own lips to twitch up in amusement. You kept your eyes on her as his cock pierced up into you, the way her waist rolled back and forth hypnotically against her companion causing your walls to clench around him.

“You like watching her, sweetheart?” His voice was full of intrigue, like he’d just discovered a deep desire within you, and he was loving it. “She’s beautiful, but she’s got nothing on you.”

He made you feel like a goddess, hand encasing your throat, the flesh of your ass rippling as he fucked into you.

You felt pressure at your core, the coil in your belly threatening to snap at any given moment. Each drag of his thick, monstrous cock along your velvet walls teetered you closer to the edge.

“Gonna fill this cunt up with my cum, gorgeous girl.” He hummed, thighs quaking as you watched black spots dance before your eyes, blood pumping in your ears; your release within reach. 

“Fuck, I’m so close Ari…” 

His his hips crashed into you, all control done for, his palm gripping your shoulder blade for leverage. There were plenty of eyes on you now, all gawping at the girl getting the shit fucked out of her on the dancefloor; and you’d never been more aroused in your life. 

You shook, falling back against his chest as sheer euphoria washed over you – body wracked with pleasure and relief. 

You didn’t bother to bite your lip, wanton cries filling the air and merging with the music playing through the sound system. 

“Good girl, let them see you come apart. Fuck, you’re magnificent.” 

Gritting his teeth, beard nuzzled against the sensitive flesh of your neck, he came; filling you up with his hot seed with erratic thrusts. 

He slipped himself out of you, his cock softening as he tucked it back inside the trappings of his trousers, soft kisses peppering your shoulder while you tried to level out your breathing. 

He took your hand, leaning down to whisper in your ear as he lead you off the dancefloor.

Your eyes met with the chocolate pools of the the gorgeous brunette, her face marred with subtle jealousy and admiration.

“I’m just getting started, sweetheart. I’m gonna fuck that pretty cunt until you cant walk straight, ‘til you can’t remember your own name and you’re begging me to stop. And you’re gonna love every last second.”


End file.
